


Three course dinner

by katnor



Series: Family is everything [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Finrod and Turgon argue about city planning, Grandparents being naughty, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katnor/pseuds/katnor
Summary: The Finwean cousins gather at their grandparents' house for a fun dinner. Not everything goes exactly according to plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No, they're still not mine, I just play with them now and then.

Dinner at grandfather Finwë’s house was loud and lively, as always. Finwë and Indis had decided to invite their grandchildren only, leaving the older generation out this time, since there was always so many unpleasant vibes at those gatherings. They called it a Cousin Reunion Dinner and breathed a sigh of relief at not having Fëanor and Finarfin glaring at each other across the table. Or Findis and Irimë sniping at each other for that matter. 

Instead, they had the entire younger generation, ranging from Maedhros, the oldest at twenty-six, to Argon and the twins Amrod and Amras, who were all fifteen. Seating was free, although it was a given Maedhros and Fingon would be seated next to each other. Finwë and Indis had decided to give the household staff the evening off, and took care of cooking and serving themselves, leaving their grandchildren free to laugh, joke, bicker and give the odd toast now and then. 

It was really both fun and relaxing, Maedhros thought as he listened to the discussion between Turgon and Finrod, who were debating whether underground car parks were better than above ground ones. Fun, because most of the cousins got along well, with one or two exceptions, and relaxing because whenever the parent generation was present, there was snide remarks and outright hostility to deal with. 

He glanced at Fingon, who was uncharacteristically quiet beside him. He looked a little flushed though, and Maedhros wondered if he might be falling ill. He leaned over and touched the back of his hand to Fingon’s forehead. ”Are you all right sweetheart?” 

Fingon gave him a quick smile that seemed a bit strained. ”I’m fine honey-bunny, just...” At that exact moment, all the lights in the dining room died, and they were plunged into total darkness. There were a few nervous exclamations, and somebody yelled for matches and candles. 

There was a commotion over by the kitchen, with Indis’ voice rising indignantly: ”What do you mean you have no idea where the matches are?” 

Maedhros was just about to reach out to Fingon, when he felt a hand on his knee, slowly travelling upwards. He stiffened, in more ways than one, but whispered urgently: ”Finno, what are you...?” He gasped when Fingon cupped him through his jeans, then started rubbing his cock through the fabric. ”Finno... what... you can’t...” Nimble fingers opened his fly and freed his straining erection, and then he almost stopped breathing. He felt Fingon sliding onto the floor under the table, felt his breath warm on his crotch, and then his mouth, hot and wet, engulfing his cock, making him whimper helplessly. 

”Shhh”, came Fingon’s whispered reply. ”Just keep quiet and relax, I’ve got you.” 

And did he ever. He sucked, licked, let go of Maedhros’ cock every now and then to blow a stream of cool air over it, making him shiver from the sensation. He slid his fingers between his legs, cupped his balls gently and caressed them, then went back to sucking with enthusiasm. Maedhros was divided in this; he felt a little uncomfortable knowing they were in a dining room surrounded by brothers and cousins, but then again, Fingon was so good at this and it felt amazing... ”Let go darling, come for me”, came Fingon’s hoarse whisper, and when he took him to the root and moaned while doing it, Maedhros could no longer hold back. He bit the back of his hand to keep quiet, while he came in long spurts, and Fingon swallowed, moaning quietly again. 

Maedhros concentrated on trying to get his breath back, while Fingon tucked him back into his jeans. Then he climbed up from the floor, just as the lights went on again, and sat back down on his chair, looking innocent, although a little flushed. Maedhros had a feeling he was more than a little flushed, himself, but no one seemed to notice. 

Artanis got up to go check what had happened in kitchen, and whether there would be dessert. She came back shortly, giggling quietly, eyes wide with amusement. ”There might not be any dessert. Grandma and grandpa are... busy. And to be honest, I’m not sure I’d want to eat anything prepared on that counter after seeing what I just did...”

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a comment I made on a previous story, Cousin, where Fingon had a hard time keeping his hands off Maedhros at a family gathering. What can I say?


End file.
